disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Kida
Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh is a character in 'The Sixth Sense' project with the power of telekinesis. This means she can move objects by means of psychic forces. She is afraid of ever using her power again, and hasn't done so since she was a little girl, hunted by the idea she was responsible for destroying the Atlantean Empire. After being recluted by The Government, she met Milo Thatch, a doctor who performs experiments on prisioners. Milo was fascinated with Kida's history and believes she's innocent. Her powers couldn't have been strong enough to destroy the city. Leaving Kida full of doubts, he leaves her, promising to return with more answers. Background/ Childhood Young Princess Kidagakash was the heir of the Atlantean Empire, daughter of King Kashkemim and Queen Kitsheline, these were the former and fair rulers of a prosperous and calmed empire. Shortly after her 6th birthday Kida realized she could move objects. Spoons, books and tables...her ability to move objects began growing and growing. Though Queen Kitsheline knew there was something strange about her daughter, due to her royal duties was away from Kida for longs periods of time, unable to find out more about her. One day, some mysterious persons visited the Atlantean Empire. The kingdom didnt have any enemies, so this lot was kindly welcomed. Princess Kida didnt like them, and asked her nanny to take her outside to be alone for a while. This strange visitors had a very deep impact in Kida's powers, while strolling through the streets with her nanny Kida felt her blood boiling, full of a hatred she couldn't explain. At last they arrived to a calm field, where the nanny decided to leave, with the excuse of finding her highness something to drink. All Kida can remember from there on is that she was standing up, looking at how her city and her parents were violently being destructed. *Note that the Atlantean Empire is not an island. Adult life Kida can't really recall all that happened that day. Though she is certain that she's the one responsible for the destruction of the Atlantean Empire. She was the only one with powers...could it be they might have gone out of her control? She ran away and lived as an outcast her remaining childhood, starving and suffering, yet not daring to use her powers ever again. Kida grew up, and decided she could have a normal life. But, could she, really? After killing all those people? The memories from that day still haunt her everywhere she goes .One day she received a letter. More like an invitation, it was a recruitment. She had to report herself to a hospital and she went, terrified of what might happen to her. She never suspected this was a government's call, and innocently walked into the wolf's mouth. Once inside the hospital she realized this wasn't an ordinary building... How The Government Operates//Meeting Milo The first time Kida crossed that door, she knew they wouldnt understand her. No one ever had, how could this hospital be different? Inside she was introduced to Dr. Milo Thatch, a man who quickly won her confidence. She decided to tell him the truth...he wasnt at all surprised of her power. He told Kida he had been studying and helping people like her, with special abilities. Kida thought that at last someone could understand her, and revealed to him the tragic ending of her kingdom and family. Milo wasn't scared...instead he became suspicious. He had serious doubts about a 6 year-old capacity...and memory. He promised her to find out more about telekinisians and leaves. If her power wasn't strong enought to destroy a whole city...whose power was? If she hadn't killed them all, who had? Could her parents or any Atlantian still be alive?